


Magpies

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Luck, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Birds, Birdwatching, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Feel-good, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Stanley Uris, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magpies, Male Friendship, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Superstition, Wordcount: 100-500, good luck, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Some people are superstitious, even when it comes to birds! Stanley however, world's biggest bird lover there is, has the correct answer to end up putting everyone at ease. Especially if that person is his best friend Bill too.Oneshot/drabble





	Magpies

Stanley Uris might've had some weird hobbies in retrospect but did that stop him? Of course not. He just didn't like very many things that other boys his age did. Rough-housing wasn't a thing. Messes weren't either, everything else be damned, and he was never really diagnosed with it? But that might've had to do with his ocd. Organized sports were off the table, which was sort of sad because he was a whiz at baseball, surprisingly. But that was because he was Jewish, and most of the other kids didn't take too kindly to the kippah that was almost always settled neatly in his curls. 

Anyway. What did he like to do, you ask? Easy. Birdwatching. 

This morning at around five he'd walked over to his best friend Bill's house to show him too.

Bill was a nice kid--tall, with auburn hair that shone in the sun, and dimples. The two of them hung out though because Bill was a loser too, along with all their other friends. Bill had a rather terrible stutter. Stan was used to it by now, and it honestly didn't bother him. 

Bill was ready for him when they arrived. They went to the place that Stan either went by himself, or with his father. Stan was excited to show him this too. 

For awhile they sat in silence, only moving for Stan to point out the birds around them. Stan of course had brought the heels of bread to feed to them too, and some even came close. Bill took the time to sketch them. 

Suddenly the moment was interrupted, and Bill tapped him on the shoulder to point. "L-L-Look at th-that bird!"

Stan smiled. "It's a magpie."

"I heard it's unlucky t-to s-s-see a magpie," Bill said. 

"Seeing any kind of bird is good luck because you get to see a  _bird."_

Of course that would be Stan's logic. It was sweet. 


End file.
